Puff Blossom Ruff Brick
by Thunder Boyz
Summary: Brick di sini bukanlah Brick yg jahat seperti di Anime, Pertemuannya dengan Blossom Menciptakan Tali Pertemanan Dan Perjuangan mereka melawan monster bersama Bubble& Buttercup Dan Rowdyruff lainya. Musuh Terbesarnya ialah HIM .ini merupakan fanfic PPGZ berbahasa INDONESIA And One Day, I WILL TRANSLATE TO ENGLISH, so many people from other country will understand my stories !
1. The Title

Puff **Blossom** Ruff **Brick**

Primary Character :

Blossom

13 years old Girl, kelas 7 junior high , berambut orange panjang sampai lutut, dengan Red ribbon di kepala, Mata merah cerah dan suka warna Pink,dan hampir suka anak laki2 keren, suka makan2 manis. Self Proclaimed Leader in PPGZ, dan Hyper Active

Brick

12 years Boy, kelas7 junior high, Tinggi sama dgn blossom, suka makan2 manis dan warna Merah, Topi merah, Baju lgn pnjang merah sperti di Anime, Mata Merah Gelap, Tidak banyak tingkah/Bicara, dan Dia bukan PPGZ tapi R... klo mau tau, baca dulu perchapternya

Secondary Character:

-Bubble : The Blue PPGZ

-Buttercup : The Greed PPGZ

-Profesor Utonium : A man Who found and Created the Chemical Z

-Ken : Anak Profesor

-Boomer : The Blue R...

-Butch : The Green R...

The Antagonis:

mojo2, fuzzy, ETC, but The Most EVIL is **HIM**""""

*)Enjoy reading


	2. 1 ( The First meet and First Transform )

**Puff Blossom Ruff Brick**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ( **The First meet and First transform** )**

_ One day , ada seorang gadis (girl) 13 thn nampak keluar dari warung "Kinto Kidou" sambil membawa Satu bungkus besar yg isinya snack dan makanan2 manis yg memang ia senangi"_

**Blossom POV,**

"Wow, tak kusangka akhirnya hal yang kuimpikan untuk makan2 enak sperti ini bisa terwujud. Mungkin aku bisa menikmatinya di taman."

**Normal POV,**

Disana, ia melihat tempat duduk dan bermeja di taman kota, Ia langsung duduk, meletakkan makanannya di meja dan langsung melahapnya. " Hmm...Yumy, It's Delicious, " kata Blossom dngan wajah ceria. Baru beberapa santapan Nampak seorang anak laki laki sebaya dengan dengan mata,baju dan,topi merah membawa tas besar mendekatinya,

Brick : "Bolehkah aku ikut duduk di sebelahmu? "

Blossom : " Oh, tentu " (Dengan wajah memerah dan mata berbentuk Love karena dia terlihat keren dan wajahnya masih terlihat imut karena masih berumur 12 tahun lebih..)

Brick : " Wah kau sedang makan juga ya, Aku juga sedang bawa banyak makanan manis "(sambil mengeluarkan isi tas nya di meja yg isinya Doreyaki, Yumeno ukihashi, dll)

Blossom : " Wahh,..kau hobby makan2 manis, sm sprti ku. Perkenalkan , My name is Blossom"

Brick : " Nice name, My name is Brick, Ngomong2 rambutmu bagus, tapi knp bisa panjang sekali?"

Blossom : " Thx, ini karna ibuku sengaja tidak memotongnya sejak aku umur 2 Tahun, "

Brick : " Wow, keren, kau sekolah dimana blossom? Aku baru saja mendaftar di Junior High NewTownsville, dan akan masuk kelas 7"

Blossom :" Wah sama, mungkin kita bisa jadi teman"

_Sambil menikmati snack, mereka ngobrol2 dan Di tempat lain , Yaitu Di International Science Lab Yg di jalankan oleh & Anaknya, Ken Tak lupa Poochi si robot anjing_

Profesor : "Ken Bisakah kau ambilkan Zuper Cake, Aku sangat lapar"

Ken : "Ok, profesor." ,

_Tak lama Ken kembali dengan membawa beberapa Zuper Cake dan Beberapa Cangkir teh dan Poochi ikut naik di nampan. Mereka makan bersama dan Poochi si robot anjing Menendang salah satu Zuper cake dan secara tidak sengaja Zuper Cake masuk kedalam Cairan Kimia Z (Chemical Z)_

Profesor : "Gawat , Ken lari sekarang!"

_DUARRRRR! Muncul 6 cahaya putih dan juga beberapa cahaya hitam yang lebih banyak dibanding cahaya putih itu memancar ke langit_

Proff & Ken : ?

_Kembali ke Brick & Blossom POV_

Brick : " Blossom, aku ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar, kau tunggu di sini duluya "(dgn sedikit gugup karena memang Sifat Brick yang Pemalu apalagi Talking To a Girl)

Blossom : " mm, baiklah"( Dgn wajah tersenyum manis karena tahu ternyata Brick itu Pemalu sehingga membuat Brick semakin Blushing)

_Saat blossom sedang duduk2, Ia melihat cahaya putih yg melesat kencang kebawah, dan ternyata ada gadis kecil sedang bermain YO-YO di bawahnya, Karena dikira berbahaya, Ia langsung Lari dan Melindungi anak itu dengan tubuhnya sehingga Blossom terkena Cahaya itu dan Ia pun (Sountrack Blossom Transformation) HYPER BLOSSOM! Jreng2 dia berubah dengan baju serba pink, Rok pendek ,Rompi bertuliskan huruf P,dan Power Belt P, dan sepatu pink serta YoYo di tangannya, dia terlihat bingung._

**Brick POV**

Brick : " Huh, apa itu? Petir kah? ( sambil melihat cahaya putih yang bercampur dengan aliran petir dari langit)

_Belum sempat menghindar tubuhnya terkena cahaya itu, dan "Thunder Brick"Jrenk2 dia berubah seperti Blossom dengan Baju serba Merah Hitam, Dengan huruf R di Sabuk Power dan Rompinya dan juga memakai topi merah, dan Jam tangan merah di tangan kirinya. Dan tubuhnya di kelilingi aliran2 petir merah. _

Brick : " What is this ? I don't remember anything?"( dengan wajah bingung)

_** #To be Continued...**_

Please be patient for the next Chapter, I will update every Weeks,( Update 1 chapter setiap Sabtu/Minggu) may be every Saturday In Indonesia Time, Please Like and Comment... :v


	3. 2 ( The Begining of Super Power )

**Chapter 2 **( The Begining of Super Power )

* * *

_Sedangkan di tempat lain, Seorang gadis sebaya dengan Blossom keluar dari toko pakaian, para pembaca tahu kan siapa dia..._

**Bubble POV,**

"Wow , I think this dress is perfect for me" Kataku dengan hati Senang, dan aku pun bernyanyi, " La la la, la lala" Sampai aku bertemu seorang gadis kecil yg sedang bermain gelembung .

**EveryOne POV**

Bubble : "Wah, Aku jadi ingat ketika aku kecil aku juga sering memainkan gelembung"

Little girl :" Sungguh, Wahh " dengan gembiranya_._

_Tampak Cahaya Putih melesat kencang dan akan menabrak si Gadis kecil tadi,_

Bubble : " Awass " (Berlari dan melindungi tubuh anak itu dan...)

_ROLLING BUBBLE, dia berubah dan mengenakan Pakaian Persis seperti Blossom hanya saja Berwarna Biru Cerah, dan memegang Tongkat Gelembung di tangannya._

Bubble : " huh, I don't remember buy this armpit ?! ? #

_Tampak seorang gadis berpenampilan tomboy, dengan mata hijau mengendarai skate board sambil menghindari FAN'S clubnya. Sampai di sebuah gang terlihat Seorang anak kecil yg sedang memegang palu mainan, Mata gadis tomboy ini tak sengaja melihat Cahaya putih yang akan mengenai si anak kecil tadi, Kita pasti tahu siapa gadis yg dimaksudkan?_

**Buttercup POV**

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung melompan dan melindungi anak itu." Arrghh!" cahaya apa ini? ,

"**Powered Buttercup" (**pakaian sama dengan gadis sebelumnya tapi berwarna Hijau dan membawa HAMMER besar.)

" No...!, Please don't tell me I have wearing this skirt ! " ( Aku benci ROK)

**Author POV**

_So that's mean , tinggal 2 Cahaya , Tapi kemanakah cahaya itu pergi,? Tunggu Di Beberapa Chapter selanjutnya._

_Di Prof LAB'_

KEN : " Apa yg terjadi Dad?

Prof : " Hmm, let's chek in the monitor "

Ken : " Lihat, itu, ada 3 gadis berpakaian sama bisa melompat setinggi itu? Dan hmmm, Apa mungkin ini karena Chemical Z?"

Prof : " Hard to say, tapi mungkin saja 3 Gadis Normal itu bertransformasi karena Cahaya itu."

Ken : " Lihat , Ada mahluk seperti Kera di kebun binatang dan berpakaian aneh mencuri makanan orang dan membuat kekacauan di ZOO"

Prof : " Mungkin , 3 gadis itu terkena cahaya putih dan Kera itu terkena Cahaya hitam sehingga berubah menjadi monstr jahat"

Ken : " No doubt about it "

Prof : " Ayo ken, sebaiknya kita pergi dan kita bawa mereka bertiga ke Lab,untuk di Periksa Apa yg terjadi dgn mereka"

Ken : " OK , Prof"

_Kembali ke Laptop, hehe, mksud nya Blossom /Brick_*

**Blossom POV**

"Aku tidak menyangka , aku pandai bermain YOYO, dan bagaimana aku berpakaian seperti ini? Sebaiknya aku jalan2 dulu " Tak sengaja aku melompat terlalu tinggi " whoaa, rasanya aku seperti melayang, hmmm".

Tiba-Tiba ada mobil Putih Besar menghampiriku, keluar 2 orang lelaki, satu tinggi dan satunya seperti anak umur 8 thn. Mereka langsung menembakku dengan sinar Laser dan membuatku tak ingat apa2 dan pandanganku pudar * PINGSAN

Tak lama aku terbangun di dalam sebuah mobil, yg aku pikir ini mobil putih tadi. Aku terbaring dalam keadaan di ikat di Sebuah Matras , aku tak dapat bergerak.

**Normal POV**

Blossom : " hey , siapa kalian berdua? Apa yg kau mau dariku? (dgn nada sedikit marah)

Ken : " Oh, kau sudah bangun ,tenanglah, Aku dan Profesor Hanya ingin memeriksamu di LAB, dan mencari tahu apa yg terjadi denganmu, sebenarnya kau ini kan sedang dalam keadaan berbeda kan?"

Blossom : " Ya , kau benar. Aku merasa berbeda. Adakah yg salah denganku? Rasanya aku punya Super Power...

Prof : " Ya, kami tahu itu, oleh karena itu kami butuh bantuanmu, karena kecelakaan, kami telah menciptakan beberapa cahaya hitam dan putih yg dimana cahaya putih membuat mu seperti itu dan cahaya hitam merubah mahluk yang terkena menjadi monster"

Ken : " Dengan kekuatanmu, kau bisa melindungi NewTownsville dari Monster-monster., dan itu artinya kau adalah Super Hero"

Blossom : "Super Hero? Wow , so cool. Tapi tolong lepaskan ikatan ini , aku juga merasa lapar tolong beri aku makanan, jika kau melepas ku aku tidak akan pergi" (dgn menunjukkan wajah manisnya sehingga Ken mau melepaskannya.)

Ken : " emm, OK "

Blossom : " Ahh, badan ku pegal sekali , wah apa ini coklat? Hmm Delicious"

Ken : " Hey, itu coklat ku ! "

_Tak sengaja mobil itu berpas2an dengan Brick yg sedang jalan2 karena bingung_

Brick : "Perasaan apakah ini, aku merasakan aura kekuatan sepertiku di dalam mobil itu, Aku harus mengejar mobil itu"

Brick langsung menciptakan beberapa aliran petir merah di sekeliling tubuhnya untuk menambah kekuatan dan menolakkan kakinya sehingga dia melesat mengejar mobil itu dengan kecepatan Cahaya.

Dan, Duarrrrr, Brick menabrak pintu belakang mobil hingga jebol karena terlalu cepat.

ALL : " What? " (With Shocked face)

Ken : hey siapa kau , Profesor! sepertinya laki2 ini juga terkena cahaya putih.

Brick : " Hey, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu ?" ( sambil menatap Blossom )

Blossom : " Benarkah, sepertinya aku kau juga punya kekuatan Super!( dengan wajah terpesona melihat penampilan Brick yg Cool Abizz)

Prof : "Baiklah, sekarang kita ke Lab dulu untuk memeriksa kalian berdua. Dan mencari cara untuk mengubah kalian menjadi seperti semula."

Blossom : " Aku merasakan 2 orang di sekitar sini memiliki aura yg sama sperti kita"

Brick : " Benar , aku juga "

Ken : " Jadi, kalian bisa saling merasakan kekuatan kalian, itu artinya kita juga harus mencari & membawa 2 anak lainnya ke Lab dengan bantuan kalian berdua.

* * *

_**#To be Continued...**_

_*)Please review, and wait for the next Chapter , The nexts chapter will be more action and not be boring, OK! Keep read my Fanfic! _


	4. 3 ( The Blue One )

**Chapter 3** ( The Blue One )

* * *

_Sesampainya di International Laboratory,_

**Normal POV**

Blossom : " Is this your Laboratory? Wow, keren.(sambil melihat lihat Laboratorium Profesor)

Ken : " Tolong berbaringlah di meja itu, kami akan mengidentifikasi dam mencari tahu ada apa dgn kalian"

Brick : " Aku juga?"

Proff : "Ya, kau juga"

_Blossom dan Brick berbaring di meja yg di sediakan dengan berbagai sinar laser menSCAN mereka berdua, beberapa saat kemudian Mata Brick melirik ke arah Blossom_

**Brick POV**

"Dia manis dan cantik, kulitnya yg putih hanya memakai rok pendek jauh di atas lutut, mata merah mudanya dan wajahnya yg lucu*Ohhh, tidakkkk, Apa yg aku pikirkan , Apa aku menyukainya? Atau Jatuh cinta padanya? Oh, lagi pula aku jadi tidak ingat apa2 setelah terkena cahaya putih itu. Aku pun juga tidak terlalu mengenal gadis ini." Pikirku dalam tidak dia menyadari jika aku memperhatikannya!

**Blossom POV**

" Huh, dia baru saja melirikku, ada apa dengannya, hmm mungkin dia ingin jadi temanku, lagi pula dia juga super hero sepertiku yg akan membantuku melawan monster. Dia juga keren, Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, ahh aku jadi bingung setelah terkena cahaya putih beberapa saat lalu" Pikirku.

**Normal POV**

Ken : " Profesor, berdasarkan data yg muncul, kekuatan mereka memang berasal dari Chemical Z! "

Prof : " Jika begitu kita bisa mengubah mereka ke wujud normal dengan chemical Z juga!"

Ken : " Ya mungkin, sebaiknya kita coba dulu. Hey kalian berdua! Kalian boleh makan2 dulu di sana sambil menunggu kami yg akan membuatkan alat untuk menstabilkan Energi yg ada pada tubuh kalian./ dengan kata lain alat untuk mengembalikan kalian ke bentuk semula."

Blossom & Brick : " Okay! Thanks !"

_Blossom dan Brick pun makan2 di ruang tamu , _

Blossom : " Hey , ngomong2 apa kekuatan mu?"

Brick : " hmm, se, spertinya ke-kekuatanku mengendalikan elemen Petir, " (dengan sedikit Blushing (gugup) karena sifat aslinya masih ada)

Blossom : " Hmm , aku memiliki YoYo, mungkinkah ini sebuah senjata?"

Brick : " Mungkin , Kita bisa mencobanya di luar"

Blossom : '' Baiklah, let's go to the outside! "

_Belum sempat mencoba YoYo, mereka berdua merasakan sebuah aura yg familiar dengan mereka, Apakah ini anak lain yg telah terkena cahaya putih?_

Blossom : " Apakah kau merasakan suatu energi di sekitar sini? "

Brick : " Hmm, ya, ini aneh, mungkin sebaiknya kita cari sumber energi itu"( dengan segala kekuatan melawan rasa gugupnya)

Blossom : " sepertinya dari arah Sana "( sambil menunjukkan arah utara)

Brick : " Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana, "

Blossom : " baiklah kita coba kesana dengan lompatan yg tinggi dengan begitu kita akan cepat sampai, dan spertinya Aura itu perlahan2 menjauh dengan cepat."

_Blossom melompat setinggi 3 meter ke arah utara,, sedangkan Brick?_

Brick : " Hey lihat aku!"

Blossom : " Haaah, Kau terbang? "

_Brick melayang dan melesat terbang ke utara dan mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari bawah sepatunya._

Blossom : " Jika dia bisa terbang berarti aku juga bisa, aku harus mencobanya, Hyaa!"

_Wushh, Blossom terbang mengikuti brick dengan cahaya Pink memancar dari sepatunya._

**Bubble's POV**

"La,la,la,la,la...wow aku merasa segar hari ini, bahkan aku bisa melompat setinggi ini berkali kali dan aku tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun, yay mungkin aku harus ikut kelas Melompat di sekolah. La,la,la...Bahkan aku juga mendapatkan Baju biru Lucu ini dengan tongkat aneh ini, ahh aku merasa seperti Dewi Spring"

**Normal POV**

Blossom : " hey itu dia di sana, yg memakai pakaian sepertiku dan berwarna biru itu!"(Sambil mempercepat terbangnya)

Brick : " Hey you Blue Girls, Please stop ! "( sambil mendarat tepat didepannya bersamaan dengan Blossom"

Bubble : " huh..Who are you ?"

* * *

_**#To be Continued**_

_***)**__Please review , Chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih seru dengan kedatangan Buttercup ,dengan kata lain lengkaplah anggota PPGZ ! XD..._


	5. 4 ( Together we are the PPGZ ) part1

**Chapter 4** ( Together we are The Powerpuff Girlz part 1 )

* * *

**Author POV **

_Bubble kaget melihat mereka berdua. Sedangkan sebelum mereka bertiga sempat berbincang- bincang nampak seekor kera dengan jubah ungu kehitaman dan helm panjang di atas kepala berjalan mendekat dengan wajah babak Belur..yg tak asing lagi untik kita ,kera itu adalah..._

**Mojo POV **

"Manusia benar – benar pelit, mereka tidak mau berbagi makanan dengan Mojo, bahkan saat mojo masih menjadi Monyet biasa, mereka tidak mau memberikan makanan sedikitpun kepada mojo, " Kata Mojo sambil berjalan dan tak sengaja menuju ke arah Mereka bertiga.

**Normal POV**

Blossom : " Hey, tenanglah, kami datang untuk membantumu,!

Bubble : " Maksudmu? ( with Joyfull face )

Brick : " Apakah tadi kau terkena cahaya kilat putih?"

Bubble : " cahaya putih?,,,hmm O ya aku baru ingat. Setelah terkena cahaya tadi aku jadi seperti ini dan merasa ada yg beda"

Blossom : " Kami berdua juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, maka dari itu aku ingin mengajakmu ke prof Lab, sehingga kita dapat solusinya"

Bubble : " Tapi, apakau tahu benda apa ini ?" (sambil menunjukkan Bubble wand/ tongkat gelembungnya)

_Tiba- tiba Mojo muncul_

Mojo : " hmm, ini bau.. Bau manusia? Huh mereka bertiga! Hey Smelly HUMAN I will Beat you ! "

Brick :" Apa itu, ? Monkey Monster?"

Blossom : " Awasss, dia menyerang kita !"

_Mojo menyerang mereka bertiga , dan langsung dapat di hindari,_

Blossom : " Hey Stupid Monkey! Rasakan serangan YoYo ku ini, YOYO attack! Hyaa"(sambil melemparkan YoYonya ke arah Mojo)

Bubble : " Hey , kenapa kau menyerang binatang tak bersalah !( teriaknya karena Bubble adalah penyayang binatang.)

Mojo : " You miss me, haha, miss again " ( tertawa sambil menghindari serangan Blossom dan mendekat ke arah Blossom)

Blossom : " Ahhh...lepaskan, Au Au, hentikan Monyet !" ( Berteriak karena Mojo menangkapnya dan menggunakan jarinya untuk menyerang hidung Blossom)

Mojo : "Hey ,! Jangan panggil Mojo monyet, Manusia Bau!

Bubble : " Mengapa monyet itu menyerangnya? Aduh bagaimana ini?"

Brick : " Sial, jika aku menyerang kera itu dengan kekuatan petirku, maka Gadis itu juga akan ikut terluka, Hey , coba kau gunakan Tongkat Birumu itu untuk menolongnya! ( sambil menengok ke arah Buble)

Bubble : " huh, mungkin ini Bisa , akan ku coba, Hiyaaaa! ( Sambil melemparkan tongkat nya ke arah Mojo)

Mojo : " Aeeekk" ( PINGSAN )

Bubble : " It work , ha ha ha" ( dengan gembiranya )

Blossom : " That thing ..." ( sambil mengelus elus hidungnya yg sakit dan menunjuk ke arah tongkat Bubble )

Bubble : " Ya?"

Blossom : " Aku tidak berpikir kalau itu senjata lempar.."

Bubble : " Benarkah? "

Brick : " Ayo, sebaiknya kita kembali ke LAB , professor pasti sedang bingung mencari kita! Oya jangan lupa kalau kita bisa terbang. Hyaaa ( Wushh...dan mengeluarkan efek petir di sekitar tubuhnya.)

Blossom : " ayo , kau juga! Hyaa ( Wushhh...)

Bubble : " Aku juga harus mencobanya , Hyaaa, ...wahh aku bisa terbang! Senangnya, seperti mimpi saja ( dengan mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari bawah sepatunya.)

**Author POV **

_Mereka bertiga terbang menuju LAB dan meninggalkan Mojo JoJo sendirian. Di suatu Jalan tak jauh dari LAB profesor, Buttercup yg kedinginan karena pakaian yang dipakai terlalu pendek berjalan membawa Palu Besar bingung akan apa yang telah terjadi, dan bingung karena cahaya Putih tadi _

**Buttercup POV**

"Hmm..hee, Hacuh, hee...Sial apa apaan baju ini, gara gara rok pendek ini aku jadi kedinginan." Kataku sambil memikirkan sesuatu. " kemana aku harus pergi? Tunggu dulu ..apakah cahaya putih itu tadi ya? Jika ku ingat-ingat cahaya tadi Muncul dari daerah Gunung Fuji..hmm mungkin aku harus mencari tahuuaaachhuhh...Sial" Kataku karena baju ini aku jadi flu.

**Normal POV**

_Sesampainya mereka bertiga sampai di LAB..._

Blossom : " Proffesor! We are back!

Brick : " Lihat profesor siapa yg datang.."

Proff : " Ha, jadi kalian pergi dan bertemu dengan gadis biru ini? Hmm aku dan KEN sudah menyiapkan alat untuk meNormalkan kalian lagi, ayo ikut dengan ku! "

All : " Okay !

_Sesampainya di dalam..._

Ken : " Berdirilah kalian bertiga di situ, Bersiaplah,,!

Bubble : "" huhh,,memang kenapa ?

Proff : Sudah..lakukan saja. Ken sekarang!"

Ken : " Chemical Z solution beam Actived, and fire ! "

Blossom, Bubble , Brick : "Ahhhhh..."

_Mereka kembali normal seperti semula,_

Blossom : "Ohh, my armpit ? "

Bubble : " what happen to my cute dress"

Brick : " Huhh, kembali normal? Hey Girlz , kau? ( dengan menatap Blossom dan Bubble )

Blossom : " Brick?"

Bubble : " Hey, kalian saling kenal?"

Brick : " jadi kau, Tak kusangka kita berdua menjadi super HERO !"

Blossom :" Waahh, Brick kau jadi sangat keren setelah bertransformasi!"

Brick : eehh...( Blushing )

Blossom : " Super Hero,? Ohh, tidak!"

Proff : " Ada apa , apa kau merasa sakit setelah terkena Laser Tadi ?"

Blossom : " Tidak ! Aku baik2 saja! Tapi apa yg harus ku lakukan, ! Aku ingin jadi Super Hero dan Kalian berdua telah menghilanggkan kekuatan kami, sekarang kembalikan kami ke wujud transformasi !

Ken : " Ehh, emmm, kalau masalah itu...

Bubble : " Hey , aku masih mengenakan sabuk biruku ! "

Blossom : " wah, aku juga "

Brick : " Sabuk dan jam tanganku juga tidak hilang! "

Proff : " Hmm, Bisa jadi ini alat untuk Bertransformasi. Coba aku lihat.."

_Sambil mengambil Huruf lingkaran dengan huruf P yang ada di sabuk Blossom._

Blossom : " benarkah ?" (dengan wajar riang)

Proff : " Wow amazing, jika aku tekan Tombol ini "( Sambil menekan tombol merah )

Lingkaran itu menyala merah dan langsung melesat kembali ke tubuh Blossom dan " **Hyper- Blossom"**

Blossom : " horray... I'm a super Hero! Soo cool!"

Brick , Bubble : " Aku juga ( sambil menekan tombol masing2 dan...)

**Rolling Bubbles, ...Thunder Brick **

Ken : " Wow cool..."

Tiba- tiba ter dengar suara " MEGATON DUNK ! "

DUARRRRR! Satu sisi Tembok LAB hancur..

_Jreng,jreng...Buttercup muncul dengan wajah yang haus darah..._

Proffesor : " Whoaaa... Tembok Laboratorium kuuuuu! " ( sambil menangisi temboknya yg dihantam Buttercup)

* * *

_**#To be Continued...**_

_*) Please Review, tunggu chapter 4 part 2 ya! Jangan lupa mohon untuk __**REVIEW**__ ! _


	6. 4 ( Together we are the PPGZ ) part2

**Chapter 4** ( Together we are The Powerpuff Girlz part 2 )

* * *

**Author POV**

_Gila bner Buttercup, dengan wajah beringas ia memarahi Profesor dan Ken Habis- membuat mereka berdua ketakutan._

**Normal POV**

Buttercup : " Jadi karena Ulah Kalian sehingga membuatku jadi seperti ini! Pakian ini benar benar menjijikkan.!Benar benar seperti anak Perempuan,.. Sekarang kembalikan Aku seperti Semula ! " ( Dengan mengarahkan Palunya ke arah Profesor danken, sedangkan Prof dan ken sedang berpelukan Karena ketakutan)

Profesor : " Kami benar benar minta maaf !"

Ken : " But listen, that's clothes is really good on you !"

Bubble : " Hmm, Betul "

Buttercup : " Arggghhhh!...**I HATE SKIRT !" ( DUARRR)**

Semua : " Ahhhhh...!"

_Ia menghancurkan sebuah Sofa yg sedang diduduki Blossom , Brick dan Bubble dengan palunya_

_Taklama kemudian Profesor langsung mengembalikan Buttercup seperti semula dengan Laser Chemical Z_

Buttercup : " hehe, lihat , aku tidak kedinginan lagi, you see, Aku bisa melakukan semua hal dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Profesor : " Hey semuanya, sebaiknya kita mulai memperkenalkan diri kita masing- masing.

Brick : " Ya, itu benar,"

Blossom : " Hmm, lagi pula kita akan menjadi sebuah team Super Hero yang akan melindungi New Townsville Dari monster.

Bubble : " Hurray... we are Team! "

Ken : " Tapi aku pikir , kalian bertiga memakai baju yg sama dan model sama, selain itu Dengan Huruf P, dan sabuk yang sama persis, .Hmm... jadi aku pikir, Kalian bertiga Adalah satu team "

Proffesor : " Yea, itu benar dan karena kalian bertiga sudah mendapatkan kekuatan super, Kalian bukanlah gadis biasa lagi, mulai sekarang kalian adalah...hmmm . **POWER PUFF! "**

Blossom : " Kau bilang Power Puff? ..Hmm, Prety cool name."

Brick : (" hey , how about me ") kalau mereka Powerpuff Apakah aku ini? (Kata Brick dalam Hati)

Ken : " Ya, Mungkin itu kepanjangan dari Huruf P "

Profesor : " Baiklah kita mulai saja, perkenalkan, Aku adalah Profesor yang ditugaskan untuk membantu dalam pengembangan ilmu ilmu SCIENCE di NewTownsville, namaku Prof. Utonium, Dan ini Anakku KEN, dia masih berumur 8 tahun, tapi otaknya sudah setingkat Profesor , jadi dialah asistenku"

Blossom : " Ok, let me introduce my self, I'm Blossom the Red Powerpuff Girl, dan senjataku adalah yoyo merah, Aku akan melindungi NewTownsville"

Bubble : " And I'm Bubbles, The Blue Powerpuff Girl, Aku suka NewTownsville"

Buttercup : " And I gues Buttercup The Green Powerpuff Girl, and I...? Ahh, aku memakai rok , Aku tak suka rok... Mengapa pakaian powerpuff harus Rok!" ( dengan marahnya )

Brick : " Hey tenanglah, Giliranku, They call me Brick...dan aku ? Yang jelas aku bukan Powerpuff tapi transformasiku berwarna merah dan Terdapat Huruf R .Kekuatan ku adalah hmm.. sepertinya menciptakan Kilatan petir atau semacamnya, dan aku juga pernah bergerak secepat kilat dengan kekuatan itu "

Brick : " Profesor what is R stand for ?" ( bertanya kepada Profesor )

Profesor : " Hmm aku pikir kita akan temukan jawabannya suatu hari nanti, lagi pula masih ada 2 cahaya putih yg hilang entah kemana. Dan kemungkinan 2 cahaya itu akan membuat 2 anak laki- laki seumuranmu bertransformasi dngan warna Biru dan Hijau sebagaimana 3 Powerpuff girls "

Brick : " Hmm..mungkinkah ini sudah menjadi takdir..." ( Bicara pada dirinya sendiri )

Profesor : " Baiklah, kita akan berjuang bersama melindungi NewTownsville , Ganbate **Pawapafu Garuzu Zeto** !

PPGZ : " Yay ... **together we are** the **Powerpuff Girls Z ****"**

_Finally... Demashita, Pawapafu Garuzu Zeto ! Begin!_

* * *

_**#To be Continued**_

***)**Akhirnya, Berkumpulah semua member PPGZ. Ok, selesailah chapter 4, Saya akan segera update chapter 5 kurang dari lima hari. Chapter 5 akan semakin seru. Please REVIEW and keep Reading! XD ...


	7. 5 ( Let's do Our Job, Fuzzy! )

**Chapter 5 ( **Let's Do Our Job , Fuzzy !** )**

* * *

Keesokan harinya Di rumah Dengan ukuran standar, dengan satu lantai atas yaitu rumah Blossom.

**Blossom POV**

Kring...,Kring...kring..." ( Alarm berbunyi tepat menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi)

" Wahhh...( menguap) . Aku bangun dari ranjangku dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan cuci muka. Setelah itu aku pergi menuju ruang makan dan di sana sudah ada Oto-san, Oka-san, dan Kuriko adikku.

**Normal POV**

Blossom : " Selamat Pagi semuanya..."

Oto-san :" Eh, kau sudah bangun.."

Kuriko : " Kakak terlihat jelek setiap kali bangun tidur, ha ha ha..

Lihat saja, rambutmu berantakan...ha ha ha"

Blossom : "Mou..Kuriko...( dengan menjitak kepala adiknya itu )

Kuriko : " Aduh, beraninya kau, kau pikir siapa aku? Kau tidak tahu aku? Aku ini...

**KURIKO CYBER PINK...!**

Blossom : "?"

Oka-san : " ( tersenyum )

Blossom : " Hah,...itu hanya hayalanmu saja Kuriko.. kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku ini Super Hero sungguhan.. Aku adalah

**Blossom, The Powerpuff Girlz**

"**Oopss" **

Kuriko : "Powerpuff ? apa itu ?"

Blossom : " (waduh , aku tidak boleh memberitahu hal ini kepada siapapun. Aku harus cari cara untuk mengelabuhi Kuriko) Katanya dalam hati"

Kuriko : " Apa itu Powerpuff Girlz? Apakah itu film super Hero Baru?"

Blossom : "Ha ha ha... Kau tidak tahu ya, sekarang ada super hero sungguhan yg ada di New townsville, dan mereka juga baru di sini. Mereka datang ke NewTownsville untuk melindungi Kota dari Monster2 jahat! Aku sudah menjadi Fans berat mereka, :d makanya aku berakting jadi Powerpuff, he he he ( Ujarnya Bohong )

Kuriko : " Bohong...mana mungkin ada super Hero sungguhan, lagi pula apa ada monster sungguhan...Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Blossom. Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi"

Blossom : " Hey, enak saja kau bicara... Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja nanti !"

Oto-san : " Hey... kalian berdua..Makanlah dulu "

Blossom/Kuriko : "Baik" ( saling melirik tajam )

* * *

**Dirumah Brick...Yang kurang lebih mirip dengan rumah blossom tapi sedikit lebih Besar...**

**Brick POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 , setelah sarapan aku langsung keluar rumah dan berencana akan pergi ke Lab Profesor untuk mencari tahu potensi penuh dari kekuatannya itu.

Baru keluar dari pintu gerbang rumah aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari rumah tetangga( seperti suara Kakak dan adik bertengkar) tepatnya disebrang jalan depan rumah ku. yang sepertinya aku mengenal suara orang tersebut, Sebenarnya aku baru pindah dari New York 3 hari lalu dan 8 jam setelah aku tiba di new townsville aku bertemu Blossom. Karena ayahku sekarang bekerja di jepang. Aku juga harus sekolah di sini" tepatnya di Newtownsville JuniorHigh School atau singkatnya NJS. Jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa yg gaduh di rumah itu dan aku juga belum terlalu kenal dengan para tetangga di sini.

Tiba- Tiba, keluarlah dari dalam rumaah tersebut seorang gadis berambut Orange sama persis sepertiku hanya saja rambutnya sangat panjang, dengan memakai RED ribbon di kepalanya untuk mengikat rambutnya yg panjang itu, dan mata merah mudanya yang begitu manis, yang ternyata dia adalah ...

**Normal POV**

Brick :" Blossom ?" ( dengan wajah terheran – heran )

Blossom : " Oh, ( Kaget, karena kemunculan Brick )Hai Brick , apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Dan bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau ini rumahku?"

Brick : " Rumahmu?, jadi ini rumahmu?, "

Blossom : " Yeah, that's right.."

Brick : " Hmm... sebenarnya ini rumahku , jadi itu sebabnya mengapa aku bisa disini"( sambil menunjukkan rumahnya)

Blossom : " What..? Jadi ini rumahmu? Bagus... kita bisa jadi teman dekat. Tapi ngomong- ngomong sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini?"

Brick : ", Sebenarnya aku baru pindah dari New York 3 hari lalu ke Jepang. Karena ayahku sekarang bekerja di jepang. Aku juga harus sekolah di sini, dan di rumah inilah sekarang aku tinggal."

Blossom : " wow,, soo cool. Senangnya ada teman yg rumahnya dekat."

**Tiba-tiba...**

_Powerpuff Belt milikBlossom dan Ruff Belt milik Brick berkedip kedip, _

Blossom : " Huh..apa yang terjadi ?"

Brick : " mungkin ada sesuatu dengana benda ini, sebaiknya kita buka milik kita masing- masing."

_Brick dan blossom mengambul Lingkaran R untuk Brick dan P untuk Blossom dan setelah dibuka..._

Brick & Blossom : " Profesor..?" ( mereka berdua menatap wajah profesor yang ada di layar kecil dari Power Belt mereka itu.)

Profesor : " Hey cepatlah kemari, ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan kepada kalian berempat! "

Blossom : " Berempat?"

Brick : " Hmm... Mungkin yg dimaksud berempat adalah kita berdua , Bubbles dan Buttercup. Dengan kata lain , Profesor dapat melihat kita di layar Laboratorium melalui Layar di Power Belt . Jadi mungkin Buttercup dan Bubble juga sedang membuka Power Belt mereka."

Blossom : " Hmmm. Berarti mereka berdua juga akan pergi ke Lab, kalau begitu ayo kita juga! "

Brick : " Baik, ayo kita pergi.."

* * *

_Di saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke LAB, ada mahluk berwarna Merah muda ( Pink ) dengan 2 sungut yg di ujungnya ada 2 bola kecil hijau , hidung besar , membawa gitar kayu dan bernyanyi di taman sehingga membuat orang – orang di sekitar tempat itu mengkerumuninya dan menari karena suara mahluk itu yang merdu dan bagus._

Dan Bernyanyi :

_**Akari ga oreba kage ga de kiru to ita**_

_**Ano kino kimino ko e ga rarezurewarezu ni**_

_**Tsuyoku nami tai to negai, rouso ku okeshita yubi**_

_**Hino atsu sani ino chiyo, Oboete, Bokuno Oaga, haji keru**_

_**My name is Fuzzy Lumpkin, kokoro oyaite **_

_**I love The beauty of nature, and Giant forest**_

_**Tata kai no hateni, nani mo nakutemo**_

_**Mata saki e, sono saki e , FUZZY...!**_

**Author POV**

Yang tahu lagu itu please review dan jawab tuh lagu dari mana, XD !

_OK, lanjut lagi ke story..._

* * *

_Dalam perjalanan menuju LAB, Bubble dan Buttercup mendengar musik klasik yg datangnya dari arah taman._

_Karena penasaran, mereka berhenti dan ingin mencari sumber suara._

**Normal POV **

Buttercup : " Hey Bubble, apakah kau mendengar lagu yg kedengarannya sih lumayan bagus?

Bubble : " Ya, lagu itu membuatku seperti ingin menari "

Buttercup : "Hmm...Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan ada kekuatan jahat dari lagu itu."

Bubble : " Sebaiknya kita periksa, siapa tahu itu adalah monster yang tercipta dari Cahaya Z hitam"

Buttercup: " Kau benar Bubble,Itu sebabnya kita menjadi Powerpuff GirZ, Baiklah kitaa mulai misi pertama kita sebagai Super Hero! **Let's Do Our Job ! "**

Bubble : " Yeah, meskipun kau harus memakai rok... hihihi"( tertawa terkekeh mengejek Buttercup)

Buttercup : " Ohh...! Don't say that to me Bubbles ...! _I HATE SKIRT_"

* * *

_Sedangkan Brick dan Blossom sudah berada di Lab._

Profesor : " Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya."

Ken : " Eh, Mana Bubble dan Buttercup?"

Blossom : " Kami tidak bertemu mereka di jalan"

Brick : " Profesor, bukankah kau bisa menghubungi mereka seperti yg kau lakukan pada ku dan Blossom melalui Power Belt? Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa memanggil kami lewat Power Belt? Apa kau telah menciptakan alat untuk itu?"

Profesor : " Ya , aku telah membuat alat dengan campuran kekuatan chemical Z sehingga dapat menghubungkan Alat yang ada di sabukmu itu dengan alat komunikasiku ini, aku menyebutnya

"SUPER CALLING HERO –Z"

Blossom : " Nama yang payah..."

Brick : " Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil mereka berdua dengan alat itu segera, profesor!"

Profesor : " Ken, aktifkan "SUPER CALLING HERO –Z" dan hubungi mereka berdua! "

Ken : " Roger."

_Sedangkan ditaman kota, Bubble- dan buttercup yg sedang berjalan mendekat dikagetkan oleh suara auman mahluk/ Monster ( Fuzzy) tadi yang semula bernyanyi tiba- marah. Sehingga banyak orang lari ketakutan. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua semakin penasaran dan mempercepat langkah mereka menuju taman._

* * *

_** To be Continued...**_

_***)**__Please review this chapter ,dan nantikan chapter selanjutnya...Oh ya, yg tahu lagu tadi tolong ! Review,XD!_


	8. 6 ( New Hero in Newtownsville )

**Chapter 6** ( New Hero In NewTownsville )

* * *

**Author POV**

Sebelum melanjutkan cerita, kita simak lagu yang menurut saya sesuai dengan judul chapter kali ini,

_**Powerpuff, Powerpuff...**_

_**Blossom, commander and the leader**_

_**Bubble, she is the joy and the laughter**_

_**Buttercup, and she's the thoughness fighter**_

_**Powerpuff save the day...**_

* * *

_**Fighting crime, trying to save the world**_

_**Here they come just in time,**_

_**The Powerpuff Girlz**_

_**Fighting crime, trying to save the world**_

_**Here they come just in time,**_

_**The Powerpuff Girlz**_

* * *

_**Oh no! it's the mad Fuzzy Lumpkins**_

_**Watch out! And the repulsive Roachcoach**_

_**Get Him! It's the Evil Mojo Jojo**_

_**Chasing evil of this town...**_

_**Fighting crime, trying to save the world**_

_**Here they come just in time,**_

_**The Powerpuff Girlz**_

_**Fighting crime, trying to save the world**_

_**Here they come just in time,**_

_**The Powerpuff Girlz**_

* * *

_**And they'll be...**_

_**Fighting crime, trying to save the world**_

_**Here they come just in time,**_

_**The Powerpuff Girlz**_

_**Fighting crime, trying to save the world**_

_**Here they come just in time,**_

_**The Powerpuff Girlz**_

_**Fighting crime, trying to save the world**_

_**Here they come just in time,**_

_**The Powerpuff Girlz**_

_**Fighting crime, trying to save the world**_

_**Here they come just in time,**_

_**The Powerpuff Girlz**_

*Sekian Lagu openingnya...XD! CapCuzz ke story...!

* * *

"_Kling, kling , kling", Tiba tiba, power belts Bubble dan Buttercup Menyala_

**Normal POV**

Buttecup : " Hey Bubble, sabuk kita menyala lagi!"

Bubble : " Mungkin ini panggilan dari Profesor"

Buttercup : " No doubt about it, Let's chek it out ! "

Profesor : " Hey, Bubble , buttercup ! Dimana kalian berdua berada, mengapa kalian belum sampai ?"( berbicara melalui layar monitor kecil di sabuk Powerpuff )

Buttercup : " oh..Profesor, kami menemukan seekor monster yang sedang mengamuk di taman"

Profesor : " Monster? Bagaimana bisa? Apa itu benar benar monster?

Buttercup :" Ya, aku yakin itu profesor! Aku merasakan kekuatannya, dan sekarang dia sedang mengamuk di taman dan membuat kerusakan dimana mana dengan telapak tangannya yang sangat kuat , dia mampu membuat cekungan di mana mana"

Bubble : " Itu benar Profesor , Dan jika di perhatikan, disekeliling tubuhnya ada energi Gelap hitam yang sepertinya itu Cahaya Hitam Z atau Black Z ray, !

Profesor : " Hmmm...Itu artinya monste itu terbentuk karena cahaya hitam Z ! Kalau begitu kami akan segera kesana, sementara itu , tolong kalian urus monster itu ! "

Buttercup : " Ok Profesor ..., Bubbles Let's Transform !"

Bubble : " Okay, Buttercup "

"**Powered Buttercup, Rolling Bubble " **

Buttercup : " Oh, andai pakaian ini bisa diganti dengan yang lain, bukan Rok " ( katanya mengeluh dan risih dengan roknya)

Bubble : " Sudahlah Buttercup, kau ini kan Perempuan "

Buttercup : " I Know, I know, I Just HATE SKIRT ! "

Bubble : " Ayo kita temui monster itu ! "

_Mereka berdua menghadang Monster itu tepat di depannya._

Fuzzy : " Arghhhh...! Siapa kalian ? Ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan ku! Akan ku ubah tempat ini menjadi hutan dan ku hancurkan semua bangunan di sini !"

Buttercup : " Diam kau , Bastard ! "

Bubble : " Buttercup, tenanglah, emmm permisi boleh kah kami tahu siapa namamu?

Kami Powerpuff Girlz."

Fuzzy : " My name is Fuzzy Lumpkins "

Buttercup : " Pergi dari sini Fuzzy Bodoh ! **Megaton Dunk !" **

(DEPPP...? Jdarrr, Fuzzy menahan Palu Butttercup sengingga membuat getaran yang hebat dan membuat tanah di sekitar nya ambles dan retak )

Fuzzy : " Haha, Pergilah ! Monda " ( Memukul Buttercup dengan tapak tangannya yang super kuat )

**Plak !... Duarrr... Buttercup terlempar dan mengenai tembok di seberang jalan hingga ambrol**

Buttercup : " Fuzzy you Jerk ! ( dengan wajah kesal )

Bubble : " Buttercup! Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu, tapi akuu belum tahu fungsi senjataku ini? Kata Blossom ini bukan senjata lempar ...Apa aku harus menunggu Profesor untuk mengetahui Fungsi senjata ini ?"

Buttercup : " Bubbles, ! Tugas mu sekarang adalah segera mengamankan tempat ini dari orang –orang , karena kalau tidak , mereka juga dalam bahaya ( Perintahnya sambil bangun dari reruntuhan dinding)

Bubble : " Emm..Baik. "

* * *

**Di Profesor Lab.**

Ken : " Profesor! Apa mungkin monster itu berubah karena Cahaya Hitam dari Chemical Z?"

Profesor : " Aku yakin pasti itu. Sama seperti Kera waktu itu kan !

Blossom : " Ya, sepertinya kera itu bernama Mojo , dia selalu mengucapkan Mojo setiap berbicara."

Profesor :" Kalau begitu, Kalian berdua, Blossom & Brick! Pergilah ke taman dan bantu Bubble dan Buttercup Melawan monster itu. Kami akan menyiapkan **Chemical Z solution Beam **

Kalahkan monster itu dan bawa kesini segera untuk aku ubah wujudnya menjadi wujud semula, lakukan sekarang Powerpuff Girlz!

Brick : " Hey, tapi aku bukan Powerpuff girls! "

Blossom : " Ohh, Brick . Sudahlah ! Ayo kita berangkat"

Brick : " Baiklah kita balapan ! ** Thunder Brick ! (** Dia Bertransformasi )

Blossom : " **Hyper-Blossom"**

Blossom&Brick : " Ayo.! " (Swingg...Mereka terbang keluar )

Ken : " Good luck ...! ( sambil melambaikan tangan )

* * *

_Buttercup masih mampu bertahan dari serangan Fuzzy, Sedangkan Bubble mengevakuasi warga sekitar , Tapi..._

Warga sipil : " Wah lihat, gadis hijau itu , dia bertarung melawan monster ! "

Anak kecil : " Apa mereka super Hero ? "

Warga lainnya : " **Mereka melindungi kita! Mereka adalah super Hero Baru** **Di NewTownsville**! "

Anak –anak : " Keren...! Yay.. Berjuanglah kalian!

_Para penduduk bukannya lari malah pada melihat pertarungan Buttercup dengan Fuzzy _

Buttercup : " Hyaahhhh... Megaton Hammer !"

Fuzzy : " Argghhh..."( Terpental )

Bubble : " Bagus Buttercup ! "

Fuzzy : " Hyaaaghhh,, Rasakan serangan balasanku ! ( PLAK PLAK )

Buttercup : " Ahhh...( terkena tamparan super Fuzzy hingga terpental jauh )

Bubble : " Buttercup , Are you okay ? "

Buttercup : " Melihat keadaanku seperti ini ,Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja, Huh ?"

Fuzzy : " Terima ini sekali lagi ! **TAPAK SUPER FUZZY!"( **mengarahkan serangannya ke Buttercup )

Buttercup : "..."

Bubble : " Oh no! Buttercup !"

* * *

**Tiba-tiba,**

Blossom : " Miraclee Fighting Kick ! " ( Menendang muka Fuzzy )

Fuzzy : " Ahhhh...! ( Terlempar hingga terjungkir balik )

Brick : " Maaf kami terlambat "

Bubble : " tidak kok, Kalian tepat waktu ..."

Buttercup : " Minggirlah dulu Brick, biarlah POWERPUFF GIRLZ yg Mengurusnya ! ( Sambil bangun dari jatuhnya )

Brick : " Emmm, If you say so...!

Blossom : " Bersiaplah Kau ! Menerima serangan dari kami! " ( Berdiri di tengah diantara Bubble dan buttercup )

Bubble : "Fuzzy ..."

Buttercup : " Lumpkins !" ( dengan geramnya )

**PPGZ : " **Kata kawai no science Legend no, **Powerpuff Girls Z ! ( ** dengan pose mereka )

Orang – orang : " Yay, **Powerpuff Girls** ! You are **the new hero of Newtownsville !**

* * *

_**#To be Continued...**_

_***) Please Review, **__and thanks for read my fanfic, nantikan chapter berikutnya !_


	9. 7 ( Girlz, Brick VS Monsters )

**Chapter 7** ( Girls, Brick VS Monster )

* * *

**Author POV**

_***)Sekedar Tips : Supaya "Battle Scene" atau Pertarungan terasa Nyata, saat membaca sambil membayangkan tindakan tindakan tokoh seperti bagaimana pada saat kita nonton Anime/ film nya. Contoh: Jika Buttercup mengeluarkan Megaton Dunk , Bayangkan Buttercup versi aneme melakukannya, hehehe XD !**_

Akhirnya, pertarungan dimulai, tapi di tempat lain...

**Mojo POV**

"Ha ha ha... my Robot was finished, dengan ini akan ku hancurkan mereka, akan ku balas kejadian waktu itu. Sekarang akan ku gunakan robot baruku ini! Hmmm, tampaknya Manusia-manusia bau yang pada waktu itu mengalahkan mojo sedang bertarung melawan monster jahat seperti Mojo. Mojo bisa merasakan Aura dari cahaya Z putih milik mereka. Baiklah berangkat ...! Bersiaplah Smelly Stupid Human ! Hyaaa...! ( Duash! Suara roket lepas landas milik robot Mojo )

**In the Lab**

Profesor : " Ken, ambilkan chemical z kepadaku ! "

Ken : " Ok dad. "

Pofesor : " Hmm, Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi? Bagaimana cahaya Hitam dan Putih bisa muncul dari hasil ledakan Chemical z dengan Zuper cake. "

Ken : " Ini dia, Chemical Z. Hmm sulit dikatakan profesor. Butuh beberapa penelitian, mungkin kita akan meneliti Chemical z yang tersisa ini dan juga kita memerlukan Powerpuff, Brick dan juga Beberapa Monster untuk kita observasi kekuatan mereka."

Profesor : " Ya ken , maybe you right."

Ken : " Tapi mungkin saja , Chemical Z adalah bahan kimia yang jika tercampur dengan zat tertentu akan mengeluarkan Kekuatan seperti yang kita lihat ini."

Profesor : " Ini benar- benar sulit. Baiklah, **Chemical Z solution Beam** sudah siap, tinggal menunggu mereka. Semoga mereka berhasil membawa monster itu ke sini. "

* * *

**Di taman tempat powerpuff VS monster bertarung**

**Blossom POV**

Hmm, this Guys look strong,Aku butuh strategi untuk mengalahkannya. " Buttercup! Seberapa kuatkah monster ini?" tanyaku." Berhati-hatilah dengannya, kau pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa dia telah menhan serangan Hammerku dengan satu tangan" jawab buttecup " Apa..? Tidak mungkin!" Jawabku. Kalau begitu..."

**Normal POV**

Blossom : " Bubble , Hmm Kau belum tahu kekuatanmu kan?"

Bubble : " Yap, begitulah. Kau tahu ini apa ?"

Blossom : " ( anak yang aku selamatkan pada waktu itu sedang bemain yoyo maka aku dapatkan senjata yoyo ini, apa mungkin Buttercup dan Bubble juga mengalami Hal yang sama) Emmm, Buttercup! Apakah Kau juga menyelamatkan seseorang atau sesuatu yang sedang memegang Palu pada saat kau terkena Cahaya Z putih ?"

Buttercup : " Ya, aku menyelamatkan seorang anak laki laki yang sedang bermain palu ! Bagaimana kau tahu, Blossom?"

Blossom : " Hm, itu artinya! Bubble, apa yang dipegang anak yang kau selamatkan saat terkena Cahaya Z putih ?"

Bubble : " Bubble Wand! Ya, peniup gelembung! Hey, kau tau soal itu?"

Blossom : " Bubble , senjatamu adalah peniup gelembung/Bubble besar! "

Bubble : " Wow, prety!"

Blossom : " Baiklah, Girlz aku punya rencana!"

Brick : " Gadis yang pandai "( Pikir Brick )

_Blossom memberitahu mereka tentang rencananya untuk mengelahkan Fuzzy_

Buttercup :" Hey, Girlz, Fuzzy datang ! "s

Fuzzy : " Kalian terrlalu banyak bicara! Rasakan ini! Hyaa...! " **( Duarrr )**

Blossom : " ( Hup) seranganmu terlalu lambat, Fuzzy! Rasakan, **Spining Yoyo Attack!" **

Fuzzy : ( Cek, dia menangkap yoyonya ) ha ha ha, inikah yang di sebut menyerang, atau kau sedang berlatih bermain YoYo?"

Buttercup : " Pengalihan Yang bagus Blossom, sekarang giliran kita Bubles, **Swing Sonic** !"

Bubble : " **Bubbles Attack !**" ( menembakkan gelembung gelembung )

Fuzzy : " Ahhhh, ( Terlempar jauh hingga menabrak sebuah pohon ditaman dan tumbang)

Blossom : " Bagus , sekarang! Serangan Gabungan ! **Hyper YoYo Attack !"**

Bubbles : " **Bubble Popper ! "**

Buttercup : " **Megaton Hammer! "**

**Cyusss, 3 serangan gabungan melesat menuju Fuzzy yang sedang TEPAR , dan ...**

**Tiba-Tiba...**

Mojo : " **Mojo Rocket Launcher**, Tembak !"

_**( DUARRR )**__ Roket Mojo Bertabrakan dengan Serangan PPGZ, hingga terjadi ledakan yang besar dan Fuzzy terselamatkan._

Brick : " Huh, apa yang terjadi ?"

Mojo : " Smelly Human, ha ha ha, kali ini mojo akan membalas kalian dengan senjata baru Mojo, bersiaplah berhadapan dengan **ROBO JOJO !**" ( dengan menaiki sebuah robot setinggi 3 meter)

Buttercup : " Diam, Mojo! Akan ku hancurkan robot mu sekarang juga!"

Brick : " Girlz, apa kalian butuh bantuan? "

Buttercup :"..."

Blossom :" Buttercup! Kita butuh Brick untuk mempermudah Mengalahkan mereka. Kita bagi tugas, Kau dan Bubles kalahkan Fuzzy, lagi pula Fuzzy akan mudah dikalah kan karena serangan sebelumnyakan? Jadi akurasa kalian berdua saja cukup, aku dan Brick akan mengalahkan Mojo!"

Buttercup :" If you say so "

Brick : " Hmmm... Blossom, Biarkan aku saja yang mengurus mojo , kalian Powerpuff Girls Z , mengalahkan Fuzzy !,"( sambil mengeluarkan Kilatan peti di sekitar tubuhnya untuk menambah kekuatan)

Blossom : " Hmm, benarkah kau bisa menghadapi mojo sendirian?"

Brick : " Pasti ! "

Blossom : " OK, Girlz, ayo ! "

_PPGZ terbang menuju Fuzzy!_

* * *

**Brick VS MOJO **

Brick : Bersiaplah mojo, Hyaa...! ( Brick Bergerak menghilang secepat kilat )

Mojo : " Apa? Menghilang ?Dimana kau Bocah Merah ? "

Brick : ( tiba tiba muncul di belakangnya)" Rasakan, **Thunder Blade ! **" ( ia membentuk dan menebas dgn sebilah pedang Halilintar )

Mojo : " ArgAgrg! $# , Mojooooo...! ( Mojo terkena setruman Petir, dan **ROBO JOJO ** mulai rusak )

Brick :" Kau mau lagi? **Lightning Balls ! " **( menembakkan bola-bola petir)

Mojo : " Hyaa, **Mojo Laser Cannon **! "

_( Duarr ), tabrakan antar serangan mereka berdua _

Brick : " **Ligtning speed" ( **menghilang )

Mojo : " ?"

Brick : " Hyaaa, **Dual Mega Thunder Blade ! **" ( dua bilah pedang halilintar besar di tebaskan ke ROBO JOJO )

Mojo : " ( Slass, Cling, #% %$^%, **DUARRR) ** Mojo...! I won't forget this !" ( ROBO JOJO terbelah dan meledak sedangkan Mojo terlempar jauh ke langit, Cling )

Brick : " Huh..., I did it ? "

* * *

**Girlz VS Fuzzy**

Fuzzy : " Awas kalian "

Buttercup : " Langsung saja,! ** Megaton Dunk ! "**

Fuzzy : " ( DUAR ) Argaahhhh!

Blossom : " **Kinto kidou Spining Shot! " (** Duar. Fuzzy terlempar ke atas )

Bubbles :" **Bubble Catcher** " ( Fuzzy terperangkap dalam keadaan pingsan di dalam gelembung)

Blossom : " Girls!, dia pingsan?"

Bubble : " Ya, dia diam saja dan tidak bergerak."

Brick : " Hey , kalian sudah selesai ?"

Buttercup : " Mojo sudah kalah?"

Brick :" Ya, begitulah "

Blossom : " Ayo, kita bawa Fuzzy dengan Gelembung Bubble ini ke Lab Profesor!

_Mereka terbang menuju Laboratorium Profesor, Sedangkan sebuah mobil putih berhenti di tempat pertarungan tadi_

Mayor : " Benar – benar berantakan..."

Miss bellum : " Tapi berkat mereka kota terselamatkan Mr Mayor!, Thanks to **The Powerpuff Girls Z "**

* * *

_**#To be Continued**_

_***) Please, Comment or review, Terimakasih . Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya! **_


	10. 8 ( The Rule )

**Chapter 8** ( The Rule )

* * *

**Author POV**

Mereka berempat membawa Fuzzy dengan **Bubble Power **Milik Bubbles, Dan sesampainya di Lab...

**Normal POV**

Blossom : " Profesor!, we are back! ! " ( teriaknya )

Ken : " Hey, cepat kesinilah ! , wah hebat, kalian berhasil membawa monster itu."

Buttercup : " Tentu saja ! " ( dengan berlagak sok hebat )

Bubbles : " Ya, berkat pertarungan ini, aku menemukan kekuatanku ! Aku bisa mengeluarkan Gelembung- gelembung yang hebat "

Ken : " Jadi gelembung ini adalah kekuatanmu, Bubbles ? " ( dengan menunjukkan Gelembung yang digunakan untuk menangkap Fuzzy )

Bubbles : " That's Right ! "

**Profesor pun muncul...**

Profesor : " Cepat, bawa monster itu kemari ! "

All : " Baik ! "

**Diruang Lab**

Profesor : " Tolong letakkan monster itu di meja observasi ini ! "

Brick : " Baik, ( Sambil memecah Gelembung Bubbles dengan Pisau petir yang ia buat )

Ken : " Wah, bagaimana kau melakukannya Brick?

Brick : " Entahlah , secara tidak sengaja, aku bisa membentuk apa saja dengan kekuatan petirku sesuai imajinasiku."

Ken : " Itu keren sekali "

Profesor : " Ken, nyalakan **Chemical Z solution Beam ! "**

Ken : " Baik ."

Profesor : " Tembak sekarang !

_(Flasshh...Cuszz )Fuzzy pun tertembak , dan ..._

Blossom : " Profesor ? "

Ken : " Huh,? Kenapa tidak ada efek? "

Profesor : " Apa,? Hmm, sudah ku perkirakan, Hal seperti ini akan mungkin terjadi "

Brick : " Maksud Profesor ? "

Profesor : " Maksudku, Perubahan / Transformasi permanen pun Bisa terjadi."

Buttercup : " Jadi , mahluk ini akan menjadi Monster selamanya ? "

Bubbles : " Lalu bagaimana ini Profesor ? "

Profesor : " Hmm, Sebaiknya kita kembalikan dia ke Hutan yang jauh ! mungkin dengan begitu, dia tidak akan mengganggu warga kota lagi ! "

Buttercup : " Ha ha, tidak masalah, just leave it to me ! "

Bubbles : " Buttercup, apa yang kau rencanakan ?

Buttercup : " Hehe, Brick ! Bawa Fuzzy ke Depan Lab !

Brick : " Kenapa ? "

Buttercup : " Sudah, lakukan saja ! "

_Brick pun membawa Fuzzy ke halaman depan Laboratorium, _

Buttercup : " Lempar dia padaku ! "

Brick : " Ini, Hyaaa! ( Brick melempar Fuzzy ke Buttercup )

Buttercup : " **Megaton Hammer **! " ( Duash ! Slash, ! Cling!)

_Buttercup memukul Fuzzy dengan kekuatannya supernya hingga Fuzzy terlempar ke arah Hutan yang cukup Jauh _

Brick , Blossom , Bubbles, Ken , Profesor : " **Buttercup !" ( **Dengan nada marah )

Buttercup : " He he...!

Profesor : " Baiklah, aku rasa cukup kalian bertransformasi, kalian harus menghemat kekuatan kalian "

All : " Okay ! "

_Mereka berempat pun Ber __**Un-transform**__ dan kembali ke wujud semula_

Blossom : " Yay, finaly, first mission accomplished. "

Brick : " emm, profesor! Sebenarnya apa tujuan mu memanggil kami berempat waktu itu ? bukankah kau ingin memberi tahu kami sesuatu ! "

**Author POV**

Reminder : Pertanyaan yang Brick Maksud adalah panggilan Profesor yang ada di Chapter 5!

**Normal POV**

Profesor : " Oh ya, soal itu...

_Tiba- tiba... Ada sebuah mobil Putih Berhenti di depan Lab_

Ken : " Profesor, mereka datang ! "

Blossom : " Heh, siapa? "

_Keluarlah seorang pria agak tua dengan rambut putih dengan jas mewah , tinggi 160cm dengan didampingi wanita Berambut Blonde Kuning tinggi 187 cm_

Mayor : " Hey, senang bertemu dengan kalian semuanya "

Profesor : " Selamat datang di Lab , inilah mengapa aku memanggil kalian berempat, aku ingin mempertemukan kalian dengan orang ini ! "

Bubbles : " Who is he ? "

Blossom : " He looks familiar ! "

Ken : " Hey, dia ini orang terpenting di NewTownsville! "

Blossom : " Apa kau penjaga Kasir ?

Bubbles : " Apa kau Penjual Buah dan sayur ?

Buttercup : " Kau tukang cukur ?

Mayor : "..."

Miss Bellum : " This Man is the **MAYOR **of New Townsville, and I'm is His assistance , Miss Bellum

Mayor : " Baiklah, sebagai Mayor, karena kalian berempat sudah memiliki kekuatan Super, aku tugaskan dan aku nobatkan kalian menjadi Pahlawan di Newtownsville, dan Harus Bersedia selalu melindungi Newtownsville dari Monster jahat ! "

PPGZ & Brick : " Okay, we will Do it ! "

Miss Bellum : " Baiklah, Let's offer **The Rule to be a Super Hero** !

**First, You all must Protect the City Every Times ( **Melindungi Kota setiap waktu )"

**Second, Protect the city again Evil With Out Breaking the Building ( **Melindungi tanpa merusak bangunan)

**Third , Don't Squaling each other ! ( **Jangan saling bertengkar )

Buttercup : " Wow, emm, Okay, Tapi ! Bagaimana peraturan untuk Profesor? "

Bubbles : " Yeah, !

Blossom : " That's Right ! "

Brick : " Ehh...? "

PPGZ : " Baiklah, ini peraturan untuk kalian " ( dengan menunjuk ke arah Profesor )

Prof dan Ken : " Apa ?"

**Blossom : " Pertama, Di profesor Lab, harus selalu tersedia apapun yang aku ingin kan, terutama makanan"**

**Bubbles : " Kedua, Di Lab, harus ada Majalah Fasion yang selalu update! "**

**Buttercup : " Ketiga, Di Lab harus ada Chanel TV tentang Sport ! "**

Profesor : " %$#^$&Y%$&"

Ken : " Eh, Brick! Kau tidak minta apapun ? "

Blossom : " Oh, benar, kau ingin apa Brick ? "

Brick : " Emm, sudahlah ! aku tidak ingin yang macam- macam. Lagi pula, di Lab sudah tersedia banyak fasilitas !"

Profesor : " Hu..hu..huu...Kau benar benar anak yang baik ! " ( menangis terharu )

Mr. Mayor : " Baiklah, mulai sekarang kalian adalah Pelindung NewTownsville ! "

All : " Okay ! "

Ken : " Ya.. bagus, tapi ingat, besok kalian sudah masuk sekolah kan ?"

Blossom : **" School..? **" ( kaget )

Brick : " Hmm... **Finally** !" ( tersenyum ke atas memandang langit )

* * *

_**#To be Continued**_

_***) Thanks for reading ! , Tetap ikuti dan tunggu chapter berikutnya ! **_


	11. 9 ( Invisible Date )

**Chapter 9** ( Invisible Date ! )

* * *

**Author POV**

Ya, Inilah hari pertama super Hero kita sekolah, Memang cerita ini di mulai saat liburan sekolah! Mereka Bersekolah di Newtownsville Junior High School yang di singkat **NJS**

**Blossom POV**

"Kring...Kring ...Kring, " Seperti biasa jam ku perbunyi dan menunjukkan pukul 6.00 ,akupun segera Bangun Gosok gigi, dan segera menuju ruang keluarga.

**Normal POV**

Kuriko : " One-chan apa kau telah melihat di TV ? Ternyata yang kau katakan benar !" ( katanya dengan nada gembira dan Kekanak-kanakan )

Blossom : " Huh, apa maksudmu kuriko ? " ( Bingung )

Kuriko : " **Powerpuff Girlz ! **Kemarin mereka masuk TV dan telah menyelamatkan kota dari Monster - monster.

Blossom : " Ha! ( Kaget ) Kau tahu itu dari TV? ( Aku tak menyadari kalau selama pertarungan ada wartawan dan Televisi Grup yang merekam)

Kuriko : "Mereka benar- benar keren! Apalagi yang memakai baju Merah, dia benar benar cantik dan Soo, Cool ! . Dan aku lihat di sana juga ada anak laki-laki berbaju merah yang membantu Powerpuff, dia sangat keren dan aku pikir dia sangat cocok untuk Powerpuff yang bewarna merah! Oh... Seandainya aku jadi powerpuff girlz ! "

Blossom : " Eh..., Hehe! ( Bingung Mau berkata apa dan teringat kepada Brick ) ,Emm, tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau mereka Powerpuff Girlz ?

Kuriko : " Tentu saja aku tahu, mereka mengatakannya sambil bergaya dengan pose mereka sebelum bertarung. Emm, aku juga punya Poster gambar aksi aksi mereka pada saat melawan monster, Ini dia! ( Sambil menunjukkan Poster PPGZ ! ) Aku hebatkan , akulah Fans sebenarnya, sedangkan One-chan tak punya apapun !

Blossom : " Hey! Jangan senang dulu, Aku punyak **Sabuk Powerpuff Girlz ! (** Sambil menunjukkan Sabuknya yg ia kenakan! )

Kuriko : " Apa, One-chan dapat dari mana ! Warnanya Pink, itu milik gadis yang merah kan?, hmm kalau di perhatikan, kakak mirip sekali dengan gadis yg ada di poster ini! Hmm, Rambutnya sama panjangnya, Memakai Red Ribon Di kepala, Mata Merah muda, Tinggi badan sama, wajah mirip. Hmmp... "

Blossom : " ( Waduh, bagaimana ini, aku terlalu ceroboh menunjukkan sabuk ini padanya! Mudah- mudahan dia tidak mengetahui Kalau aku adalah PPGZ ) .

Oto-san : " Blossom, Kuriko ! Lihat sudah jam berapa setengah Tujuh, Lebih baik kalian bersiap- siap untuk sekolah! "

Oka-san : " Iya, hari ini kalian sudah mulai sekolah lagi! Nah Blossom, mulai hari ini kau adalah murid dari NJS sekarang ! Jadi bersiap2 lah, Sekolah dimulai jam 09.00"

Blossom : " Baiklah Oka-san ! "

Oka-san : " Nah, kalian semua, makanlah dulu, aku sudah membuat makanan favorit kalian **Mr Octopus Hotdog !**

Blossom , Kuriko : " Yay ...! "

* * *

**Author POV**

Sedangkan dirumah Brick , Bubbles, dan Butterrcup juga terjadi hal yang kurang- lebih sama dengan Blossom, kalian para pembaca bisa bayangkan sediri!

**Di Kantor Mayor**

Miss Bellum : " Mr Mayor, I Think we must talk to your brother , the Principal of Newtownsville Junio High for Make the The Girlz and Brick in one classroom so it will make them easy to protec Newtownsville ! What do you thing Mr. Mayor ? "

Mayor : " Hmm... Ide yang bagus Miss Bellum, kalau begitu tolong Telpon kan adikku!"

Miss Bellum : " Yes, Mayor "

* * *

**Sedangkan di jalan menuju sekolah Blossom dan Brick berjalan bersama, Ya tentulah mereka berangkat bersama karena rumah mereka berdekatan**

Blossom : " Hmm, Brick ! kau tahu ? pada saat kita melawan Fuzzy dan Mojo, kita direkam oleh wartawan dan masuk TV ! "

Brick : " Emm... Ya ( dengan malu- malu ) aku lihat berbagai poster tentang aksi kita telah ditempel di mana-mana."

Blossom : " Emm Brick , Bagaimana perasaan mu hari ini? "

Brick : " Hah ? ( kaget ) Perasaan apa maksudmu ?"

Blossom : " Ya inikan hari pertama masuk sekolah, lagi pula ini pertamakalinya kau sekolah di jepang! "

Brick : ( Merah padam)" oh..itu, emm ya sebenarnya aku senang"

Blossom : " Emm, menurutmu apakah aku harus memotong rambutku? Aku sudah dari dulu memiliki rambut panjang! "

Brick : " Eh, emm mungkin jangan , Kau sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang mu itu ! ( Eh... Apa yg barusan ku katakan!DEG 99X )

Blossom : " Oh, really ( dengan wajah memerah )

* * *

**Di sebuah perempatan mereka berpaspasan dengan Bubbles dan Buttercup**

Bubbles : " Hey, Blossom , Brick , Buttercup ! "

Blossom : " Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini "

Buttercup : " Hey, Blossom, Brick apa kalian bedua sedang kencan , mengapa kalian berangkat berduaan ! "

Blossom : " Eh.. kencan? " ( Blushing )

Brick : " Emm tidak begitu, kebetulan rumah kami berseberangan jadi kami berangkat bersama ! "

Buttercup : " Huh? Rumah kalian saling berdekatan ? "

Bubbles : " Hmm, it does make a sense ! I call it **Invisible Date ! "**

Buttercup : " Oh, that's so Lame Topic to talk this Morning "

Blossom : " Sudahlah sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, 5 minute Left Guys! "

Brick : " Ya , Blossom is right ! "

* * *

**Author POV**

**Sesampainya di sekolah , seluruh siswa dikumpulkan di lapangan dan akan di bagi kelas kelasnya.**

**Dan setelah pembagian kelas di Kantor Mayor **

" Beeb, beeb, beeb " ( suara telephone Mr. Mayor )

Miss Bellum : " , ada telephone ! "

Mayor : " Tolong bisakah kau angkatkan, aku sedang makan Ice cream karamel favoritku ( dengan lahapnya )

Miss Bellum : " Baiklah."

**Miss Bellum pun mengangkat Telephone nya.**

Mr, Principal : " Hallo, it's done , aku telah mengatur ruang kelas sesuai yang anda minta ! "

Miss Bellum : " Oh, it's Mr. Principal? Thankyou very much, you are soo help full"

Mr. Principal : " You are welcome " ( menutup Telephone )

Miss Bellum : " Pak, Adikmu benar benar membantu, dia telah membuat mereka berempat berada dalam satu ruang kelas ! "

Mr. Mayor : " Oh bagus, hmm ice cream ini sangat lezat " ( sambil menikmati Ice Cream )

**In 7 A class room**

Blossom & Bubbles : " Yay, we are on the same class! "

Buttercup : " Oh, no! Why I must with this two ! Those Girls is so Girlly "

Blossom : " The teacher is coming ! Every Body keep silent !

_Masuklah sorang guru dengan postur tubuh langsing dan cukup tinggi dengan mata emerlard nya_

Miss Keane : " Good Morning Class ! My name is miss keane, I'm is your Teacher!

All Boys : " Hai miss keane " ( dengan mata ber Binar Binar )

Himeko CS : " Oh no! Not Miss Keane! "

Miss Keane : " Mengapa masih ada bangku kosong di pojok belakang sana ? " ( Sambil menunjukkan bangku tepatnya di sebelah kanan tempat duduk Blossom )

All student : " We don't Know miss Keane "

Blossom : " Hmm... I wonder who will Sit in my side. I hope he is Brick! Uh... dia keren ! ( Dengan wajah senyam senyum dan mata berbentuk Love )

Bubbles : " Ternyata kau memang suka dengan Brick? Hi hi hi! "

Blossom : " Eh, Bubbles ? "

Bubbles : " Ngomong - ngomong Brick di kelas mana ya?

**Author PO**

**Di sinilah, petualangan mereka baru akan di mulai, from Now and Forever, the day will be save by the Powerpuff Girlz !**

* * *

**#**_**To be continued**_

*) Keep read and be patient for the next chapter ! XD ...Salam ABITA


	12. 10 ( Awakened of Nightmare )

**Chapter 10** ( Awakened of Nightmare )

* * *

Di tempat lain , **Flash Back**

Sebuah Rumah Tua kosong dan sudah ratusan tahun yang tampaknya seperti rumah bangsawan, yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah peti, yg belum diketahui pasti apa isinya. Dan tepat saat Chemical Z meledak, Salah satu cahaya Hitam melesat dan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, sehingga menimpa peti tersebut!

**HIM POV**

**Arghh!, **What is this, oh, aku ingat. Aku sekarang sedang berada di dalam peti brengsek ini, hyaa..! ( berusaha membuka peti itu )

Oh, sial...Baiklah , aku harus mencari White Light untuk membuka peti ini!

Go... My Cute Black Particle, Find that's Light, And bring it for me!

Hah, hah, hah...!

Author POV

Debu Hitam milik HIM pun terbang keluar dan mencari White Light

* * *

**In the School **

**Normal POV**

Tiba-tiba" tok, tok, tok " suara pintu di ketuk dan " Excuse me " suara seorang anak laki- laki

Miss Keane : " Who is there, please come in ! "

Blossom : " Suara itu seperti ..."

Brick : " Sorry miss, aku tersesat saat mencari kelas !"

Buttercup : " Brick? Ha..ha..ha, that's was so stupid "

Blossom : " Ouh yeah! Brick ( katanya senang )

Miss keane : " Nah kau bisa duduk di Bangku sebelah sana "

Brick pun duduk di sebelah Blossom

**Brick POV**

" hmm tak ku sangka aku sekelas dengan mereka bertiga, apalagi aku duduk tepat di sebelah Blossom? Oh, Aku jadi bingung .

Normal POV

Blossom : " Hai Brick ! Kita berempat benar benar satu kelas! Ini Hebat! "

Brick : " Yeah, that's right ! "

Miss Keane : " Okay, class. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran aku akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu! Dengan begitu kita akan lebih cepat saling kenal !"

* * *

**Sampai pada istirahat, Blossom , Bubbles dan Buttercup pun membuka Bekal makanan mereka !**

Blossom : " Look Girlz! Apa yang aku bawa Woa! **Mr. Octopus Hot Dog!**

Bubbles : " **Meat ball! ** Wahh! "

Buttercup : " Unata ! ! Woah...!

Blossom & Bubbles : " Hmp...( tersenyum melihat buttercup )

Buttercup : " Huh..! " ( cuek )

Brick pun lewat di sebelah mereka dengan membawa sebuah kotak makanan

Blossom : " Hey, Brick! Apa yang kau bawa ?"

Brick : " Oh.. ini Sosis! "

Bubbles : " sebaiknya kau juga makan di sini Brick! Kita ini kan Team !"

Blossom : " YA, itu benar ! "

Brick : " Okay "

**Tiba-tiba...**

Beeb...beeb...beeb

Blossom : " Oh tidak, Powerpuff Belt ku menyala! "

Bubbles : " oh, no...Aku masih lapar "

Brick : " Hey, Girlz, Remember **The Rule** ! As super Hero we must always ready to protect new townsville"

Buttercup : ( mengangkat Power Beltnya ) What's up Profesor ?" ( Berbicara lewat Power Belt )

Profesor : " Kami mendeteksi adanya aktifitas Cahaya hitam di tengah kota! Se ekor

Monster muncul dengan wujud Mumy dan menghancurkan kota! "

PPGZ : " What's ?

Brick : " Mummy?

Blossom : " Oh, I hate Ghost! "

Brick : " Girlz, let's transform "

Blossom : " emm, sebaiknya kita ke atap gedung sekolah, di sana tak ada siapapun!

**Sesampainya di Atas Gedung sekolah**

HYPER- BLOSSOM...ROLLING-BUBBLES...POWERED BUTTERCUP

**Powerpuff Girls Z !**

Thunder Brick !

Mereka semua bertransformasi!

Blossom : " Ayo, kita pergi "

Brick : " Ayo ! "

**Swing...Mereka terbang dan membentuk cahaya pelangi.**

* * *

Di lain tempat...

**Mojo POV**

Mojo sangat lapar... seandainya di sini ada penjual makanan! Oh... itu dia, KEDAI penjual PASTRY PUFF ! Mojo harus segera kesana...

Apa? Antriannya sepanjang ini?

**Normal POV**

Sedangkan PPGZ dan Brick sedang terbang di atas kota.

Blossom : " Hey, wait. Aku merasakan kekuatan Hitam "

Buttercup : " Ya, aku juga ! "

Bubbles : " Look, It's Mojo Jojo is There!

Brick : " Common Girls, Let's Beat him ! "

Mereka pun turun dan mendekat ke MOJO

Blossom : " **Spinning Yoyo Attack ! "**

Mojo : " (Duass ) Aw..aw..aw ! What is this ? " ( Kesakitan )

Buttercup : " Mojo, Apa yang sudah kau lakukan di sini ?" ( sambil mengarahkan Hammernya ke Mojo )

Mojo : " Apa yang kalian mau dari mojo ! Dasar Stupidpuff Z ! "

Bubbles : " Rasakan ini Mojo! **Bubble Catcher **"

Mojo : " Lepas kan Mojo! Aku tidak melakukan apapun mojo! ( mojo terperangkap di gelembung )

Buttercup : " Jangan Bohong kau , **Swing..."**

Brick : " Tunggu, Buttercup! "

Buttercup : " Huh, ?

Brick : " Bukankah yang seharusnya kita lawan adalah monster MUMMY ! "

Blossom : " Oh ya! ..."

Mojo : " Hyaaa... Mojo Marah! ( Gelembung Bubbles pun Pecah )

Brick : " Mojo tenanglah, kami minta maaf! Ini hanya salah paham"

Mojo : " Hari ini mojo sedang baik hati, karena aku sedang lapar. Lain kali akan ku Balas Kalian! "

* * *

**Tiba-tiba..**

**Arghhh..." White Light! Where is The White Light !" semua orang di kedai PASTRY PUFF Lari ketakutan**

Bubbles : " It's the Mummy ! "

Mojo : " Apakah itu juga monster ?"

Brick : " Baiklah Girls Z! " ( minghiraukan perkataan Mojo )

Blossom : " Ayo !

PPGZ : " **Fighting Love Science Legend, Powerpuff Girls Z " **( dengan Pose Mereka )

Brick : " **Thunder Blade ! " **( mengeluarkan Pedang halilintar di tangannya )

Mummy : " White Light ? " ( Melihat PPGZ dan Brick yg memiliki White Light yang ia cari )

Blossom : " **Castela spinning Melon Syrup Shoot ! "**

Mummy : " Hyaa... ( Mengeluarkan Tali Mumi yang begitu banyak sehingga serangan Blosom tertangkis )

Bubbles : " Oh tidak, Tali itu begitu banyak !"

Mummy : " Arghh! ( Menjulurkan Tali tali dan Mengikat PPGZ dengan tali tersebut )

PPGZ : " Ahhh...! "

Brick : " Girlz ...!

Bubbles : " Dia menyerap tenagaku ! "

Brick : " **Thunder Blade Slash ! "** ( Memotong Tali tali tersebut )

Mummy : " Terlambat, White Light sudah ku dapatkan ! Hyaaa! " ( Tubuhnya menjadi sangat besar ! )

Blossom : " oh... aku sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri !

Buttercup : " Sial...Aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga "

Mummy : " Hya... aku Injak kalian ! "

PPGZ : "..."

**Duarrrr...!**

Slasshhh... **Thunder Move**

Blossom : " Huh...aku masih selamat ?"

Bubbles : " Brick, kau ? "

Buttercup : " Menyelamatkan kami ! "

Brick : " Ya, aku menggunakan **Thunder Move** Untuk menyelamatkan kalian! "

Blossom : " Bagai mana sekarang ? "

Mummy : " Huarrghhh! Awas kalian Hya...! " ( Mengarahkan suatu pukulan )

Brick : " **Thunder Shield ! " ( Menciptakan Penghalang )**

**Duarr,, **

**Mummy :** Argghhh!" ( KESETRUM )

Brick : Bersiaplah PPGZ, Aku akan membagikan Kekuatanku kepada kalian! HYA...!

PPGZ : " Ahhh...! "

Blossom : " Kekuatanku pulih ? "

Buttercup : " Baiklah "

Bubbles : " Ayo ! "

Brick : " Gunakan serangan Gabungan !

**Ayoo...!**

Blossom : " **Blossom Special Finish ! "**

Bubbles : " **Bubble Champage ! "**

Buttercup : " **Swing Sonic ! "**

**3 kekuatan pun bersatu dan DUARRRR!**

Mummy : " Arggghh...! " ( Hancur dan menghilang )

Brick : " Good Job Girls ! "

Buttercup : " Huft Benar – benar melelahkan."

Bubbles : " Hey guys look ! "

_Bubbles menunjuk ke sebuah pita MUMMY yang terbang melayang dengan sendirinya dan pergi menjauh_

**Author POV**

Tiba-tiba datanglah Ken dan Profesor dengan menggunakan mobil mereka

Normal POV

Profesor : " Hey, apa kalian tidak apa- apa ?"

Blossom : " Now, we are Okay profesor ! "

Ken : " Hmm... Kami memantau pertarungan kalian lewat monitor. Kami juga melihat Benda putih melayang dengan sendirinya dan entah pergi kemana setelah pertarungan.

Brick : " Apa itu Profesor ? "

Profesor : " Hmm, semakin misterius saja."

Ken : " Hey, bukankah kalian masih Jam sekolah ?"

PPGZ : " Oh ya, BENAR! "

Brick : " Kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas 5 menit ! Lagi pula kita belum memakan bekal kita"

Blossom : " Baiklah Profesor Kami Pergi dulu ! "

**Swing...mereka terbang kembali ke sekolah!**

* * *

_Sedangkan Tali Mummy tadi melayang dan terbang menuju rumah tua kediaman Peti misterius tadi._

_Perlahan-lahan pita itu masuk dan menempel di peti tadi. BLASSTT !_

_(TERBAKARLAH) segel yang mengunci peti tadi dan Perlahan lahan peti itu Membuka.._

_Blast...Keluarlah mahluk kurus ber tanduk 2 merah dan memakai baju badut dan bertangan seperti kepiting dan bermata IBLIS..!_

**HIM POV**

Ha.. ha... ha.. ha akhirnya aku Bebas ! Dan bangkit kembali dengan Sesuatu yang baru !

Dan kekuatan Yang Baru! **AKU BISA MENGENDALIKAN DEBU HITAM ! Luar Biasa ! Hahaha Haaaaaachuh...apa- apan ini**

Di sini dingin sekali... sebaiknya aku istirahat sejenak di peti ini terlebih dahulu. Oh ya... **Black Particle! TERBANGLAH dan BUAT kekacauan diluar sana ! (** Mengeluarkan Debu hitam untuk di sebar di dunia luar sehingga menciptakan berbagai monster di Newtownsville.

* * *

**Author POV**

Akhirnya, The Most EVIL telah dibangkitkan... apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dengan mmusuh yang lebih kuat...

**Tentunya, PPGZ memerlukan Alians**i kan ?

* * *

_**#To be Continued**_

*) Alright, How about that's... Keep read and be patient for next chapter !


End file.
